


Мелкие прихоти

by Romina (Romina999)



Series: Kylux drabbles for "SW One String Fest" [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 09:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14446497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romina999/pseuds/Romina
Summary: Заявка TLJ-22 "Кайло извиняется за свое плохое поведение перед Хаксом, примирительный секс"





	Мелкие прихоти

– Я сожалею о причиненном мной ущербе, в частности, о повреждении потолочного покрытия, приборной панели…   
– Двух панелей, – Хакс чуть заметно поморщился.  
– …двух приборных панелей и дверного механизма в жилом блоке, – удовлетворенно закончил Рен. – Приложу все усилия, чтобы подобного больше не повторилось.  
Хаксу было ничуть не легче от этих извинений – на стоимость ремонта они не влияли. Но Рена, кажется, успокаивало перечисление нанесенных им разрушений, и на какое-то время он унимался. Хакс был не против.  
– Очень на это надеюсь, магистр, – сухо произнес он. – Теперь, если позволите, у меня много дел.  
Выйти из кабинета Хакс не успел – в следующую секунду он почувствовал железную хватку на шее, и его с размаха впечатало в стену сильной рукой, а потом и всем остальным Реном.  
– Не спешите, генерал, – раздалось над ухом. – Я еще не показал, как… глубоко я сожалею.  
Хакс довольно вздохнул и прикрыл глаза.  
Вообще-то Кайло вполне устраивал их обычный секс – в постели, на диване или под душем, но у Хакса фантазии были разнообразнее. Кайло не возражал.  
В конце концов, если вы планируете вместе управлять вселенной – это хороший повод примириться с мелкими прихотями друг друга.


End file.
